


Six the Musical Where the Queens Kill Henry and Vibe for the Rest of Their Lives… And There's Also Gay (au)

by cimanon



Series: Six the Musical Where the Queens Kill Henry and Vibe for the Rest of Their Lives… And There's Also Gay [1]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, F/M, So yeah, sorry if my writing sucks hehe, um this is my first fic ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cimanon/pseuds/cimanon
Summary: basically the title. yeah
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr, Anne of Cleves/Katherine Howard, Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour
Series: Six the Musical Where the Queens Kill Henry and Vibe for the Rest of Their Lives… And There's Also Gay [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984495
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> hi, so this is my first fic so please be nice  
> that's all :)

It had been around the end of summer when Anne Boleyn had given birth to little Elizabeth. Henry wanted a male for the heir, but Anne was perfectly fine with Elizabeth. More than fine, really. She was giddy with love for her new child.  
"She's beautiful, my queen." her lady-in-waiting Jane Seymour complimented. "A lot like her mother."  
"Jane, I have told you, you can call me by my name when he is not around." Jane sheepishly nodded.  
"You are right, my- Uh, Anne." The queen sent her a smile, one that lifted a weight off the lady-in-waitings shoulders. At that moment, the large oak door creaked open, revealing a beaming Margaret Lee.  
"My queen-"  
"You are fit to call me my name as well, Margaret." Anne explained, petting Elizabeth's soft head.  
"Very well, Anne. Henry is out with his men, hunting for dinner. I expect you want me to bring in the girl?"  
"Yes, Margaret, you remember where her chambers are, correct?" The lady-in-waiting gave a curt nod, her pretty face breaking into a grin. She had taken a liking to the young girl in question, as she loved the feeling of helping people. It gave her a rush. Speaking of rush, that is what she did, once told. She skipped down the corridors, something she could never do with Anthony and Henry around. Anthony had always been a follower rather than a leader, so he usually did what Henry ordered him to, and she was to be married to him soon.  
She stopped at her new friend's door, knocking with the little 'ra-tata-ra' they used for obvious reasons.  
"Katherine, are you awake?" she asked, peeking her head in. The young girl, freshly thirteen, popped her head from under the thick duvet, her childlike smile breaking Margaret to pieces. "There you are! I have come to bring you to your cousin and her new baby!" Katherine's innocent brown eyes widened as she wriggled out of her bed, nearly tripping on the sheets. Nope, scratch that, she did trip, landing right on her stomach, and slightly scuffing her chin. Margaret was quick to run over, checking Katherine's face for bad scrapes. "You seem to be fine."  
"I'm okay!" squeaked Katherine, fixing her dark brown hair.  
"Good. Now quick, we mustn't get caught. Lord knows what they would do to you." The last bit, she muttered under her breath as not to scare the poor kid. Katherine tugged at Margaret's sleeve, prompting the older girl to look down. "What is it, lovely child?"  
"Can we go now?" Katherine asked, her cheeks puffed and heart full. "I wanna see the baby." Margaret chuckled and ran her fingers through the girl's hair, giving it a little ruffle. Katherine hummed, leaning into the touch.  
"Alright, kid." Margaret gently led her to the queens quarters, opening the door quietly. "Anne? Your cousin is here." The queen nearly jumped up to go greet Katherine, before Jane slowly pushed her back down.  
"Anne, you were in labor two hours ago, you mustn't be standing. She will come to you. Won't you, love?"  
"Ah, y-yes, my queen." Katherine stammered, rushing over on quiet feet. She gazed at the gorgeous red-head in Anne's arms, her calf brown eyes shimmering.  
"It's just Anne, Katherine. Would you like to hold her?"  
"C-could I?" Anne chuckled softly at the girl's awkwardness.  
"Do not be frightened, young one." she said, bringing her hand to Katherine's soft hair. The thirteen-year-old flinched, maybe a little too hard, but Anne tried to pass it off as nerves. She couldn't. Just after Jane and Margaret left to tend to one of the sick knights, she asked Katherine what the matter was. "Hey, cousin, come here for a moment." Katherine glanced up, little Elizabeth in her lap.  
"Uhm, coming." she said, pinching her collar between her thin, small fingers. She lifted Elizabeth from her lap, only mildly struggling to stand up, and padded over to Anne.  
"You should not be afraid of me, cousin. I d-"  
"I-I am not afraid of you, Anne. I find I am always… Like this. It really bothered my father." Katherine explained.  
"Yeah. That old man has always been quite a sard. I would not be too surprised if you were afraid of me. Whole family does. Or at least, they hate me. To hell with them." Anne jabbered. "Sorry, kid, I talk a bit too much for anyone's liking." Katherine gave a slightly forced laugh.  
"It's just fine, Anne. I'm rather honored you'd talk to me. No one would really bother back home."

Jane Seymour hummed contentedly as she read Catherine's latest letter, a blush across her cheeks. There was dark ink around her cuticles, but those hardly mattered. What mattered was Catherine. 

'Dear Jane,  
I miss you more than you could know. I know it is wrong, but you make me feel better than Henry ever did. Better being everything. And everything being you. You are my everything. I would like to meet you in the second corridor from your chambers at midnight, as I must tell you something. It is very important and I cannot stress it enough. I cannot keep it in any longer.  
~Catalina'

The writing was messy, and Jane couldn't read very well, but she could manage. She wrote her reply on the back.

'Bear Catalina,  
I mis you much more than you do I. I will oome, wy love.'

Jane knew her writing wasn't good, but she also knew Catherine could decipher it quickly, having learnt about Jane's inability to read an write back when Jane served her. Jane heaved a sigh, glancing down at her side of the page. "It's no good. I-I'm just a doddypoll." Her mind continued to belittle her own self until twilight, going on about how she was just another one of Henry's stupid playtoys. She slipped the letter to her owl Edward, letting him fly away to find Catherine.  
When midnight came around, she wiped away her tears, straightening her long, grey sleep gown, and headed down to meet her one, true love. Catalina de Aragón.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait, I've decided to do 2000 word chapters, loll

"Cleves, get down!" hissed one of the hunters. His name was Hans Holbein, a fitting name for the handsome lad.  
Anna of Cleves, tall, better than you (her words, not mine) and the youngest hunter on the trip, but by far one of the best. She was even better than the king. Okay, that's an easy thing to achieve, but you get the gist. "Cleves!"  
Anna snapped out of her trance, glancing at her guardian.  
"Oh, right." she mumbled as she pulled out her gun; dark, sleek wood with a thick barrel and a curved handle. A gift from her older brother when she parted from Germany.  
She aimed it at a deer, closed her eyes and wished it a safe journey to heaven, then pulled the brass trigger.  
"Attaboy, Cleves!" Holbein slapped his artistic hand to her back. "Les' round this one up and head back, yeah?"  
"Yes, sir."  
After three years with Holbein and the knights, she learnt that she didn't need to be beautiful (despite being drop dead fucking gorgeous) to be powerful.  
"I heard that the king is planning on killing queen Boleyn. 'Parently she had sex with her brother. If I was you, I would not believe a thing that man says. Ich höre, er ist verrückt geworden." Holbein whispered the last bit, despite it being German. Anna laughed, fully agreeing. The king was paranoid, about what there wasn't a direct answer, but most have heard he's afraid of being attacked by that pirate. Catherine something or other. Pare maybe.  
Anna has heard of her before.  
Something was off about Anna today. She wasn't much of a thinker, she was a doer, and very clearly, she wasn't doing anything! Well, she was, but she wasn't? Thank god for Hans. If he hadn't shook her from her incomparable thoughts. "Cleves. Look." He jabbed a finger towards a wolf. Wait- No. It wasn't a wolf. It was a dog.  
"Should- Do I kill it?" she stammered. For some obvious reason, she didn't want to kill the dog.  
"I do not believe you want to." Hans said, a grin spreading on his face. He knew how much Cleves liked dogs. They wandered over, quickly hearing small, mewling noises.  
"Hans, do you think-"  
"Absolutely." Hans breathed. The puppies were so cute! There were six of them, but one was abnormally small. Cleves looked to the mother, who was nudging her nose to Anna's hip, then back to the whimpering dog. She bent down and picked up the littlest one, holding it to her chest. "Let me see your pockets." Holbein slipped two of the small creatures in each of Cleves' vest pockets, the two obviously enjoying the interior beaver fur.  
Hans put the last three into his own pocket, making them look like a three-headed puppy.  
"We should show Bessie!" Anna exclaimed, referring to her close friend Elizabeth Blount. Bessie was, to be easily described, short, pale, and rather shy and introverted. All of which Cleves was not. Cleves was tall and dark-skinned, and one of the most outgoing people in England. Everyone loved her. The townspeople knew her, queen Anne knew her (not well, they've only met once), the young lady-in-waiting Jane Seymour knew her, some footsman knew her, honestly, Anna would be surprised to meet someone who didn't know her. But that she did.  
Anna and Hans had been called to queen Anne's quarters, something about a girl Anna's age she was to meet.

"Think she will like me, Anne?" Katherine asked her older cousin as the two were fitted into dresses. "She is rather popular around here, is she not?"  
"You will be fine, cousin, Anna is a nice girl. She will not care about your rank. Howard's are not the best people, sure, but she would not judge you for that. You two can go down to the gardens-"  
"Uhm, which one? There are about four. Last I checked."  
"Any one of them. Anna has told me she enjoys the outdoors. A bit like you, yeah?" Katherine smiled at that. She would never want to do something Anna didn't enjoy, even if they didn't know each other yet.  
She was just about to speak when there were three raps at the large door. Hans peaked in, Anna surely behind him.  
"Good evening, my queen." he greeted. Anne smiled.  
"Hello Hans, have you seen Henry? He doesn't know that Katherine here is… Well, here. I was hoping to keep it that way." Hans directed his gaze to the slightly trembling Katherine Howard.  
"So this is Katherine!" he exclaimed. "The queen has told me good things about you." Katherine beamed up at Anne as Hans spoke again. "This is Anna of Cleves, formerly of Kleve, Germany." Hans gave Anna a little shove in Katherine's direction, Anna almost bumping into the girl.  
"Katherine, show Anna the gardens, I remember we did not get to see them when she last visited."  
Anna nodded, holding out her arm for Katherine to take.  
As soon as the door closed behind them, Anna spoke.  
"So Katherine, do you like dogs?" she asked excitedly. Her German accent startled Katherine, but she rather liked it.  
"Does not everyone?" she said, leading Anna outside.  
"Great!" Anna exclaimed. "I would like to show you something." There were a few more twists and turns before the two found their way to one of the many gardens. They were beautiful. Flowers of every color sprouted from the soft grass, and there were green vines that entangled the bricks of the castle walls, unintentionally making it look prettier. Anna gawked at the sight.  
"So, uhm, what did you want to show me?" Katherine asked meekly. Anna snapped from her trance to grin down at the thirteen-year-old. She reached into her pocket, pulling something blonde and fluffy out.  
"This is Roxie, we found her out in the forest with her brothers and sisters." She reached into her pockets and pulled two more out, these ones black and white.  
"Who are they?" Katherine asked, bringing her hand to the black one's ear. Anna smiled at her as she laid the white one on Katherine's lap.  
"This one here is Wolfie, but we have yet to name the black one. The others and their momma are at our hut."  
"Our?" Katherine inquired. "Who else lives with you?"  
"Oh, just Hans. He has taught me a lot. About hunting, animals, mathematics, English, he is a really great artist too. Oh, and music. Mostly German music, but I have taken a liking to your English instruments. I am rather good at the lute." Anna babbled on. 

It seemed like mere minutes when they had set off to the gardens, but really, it had been hours. Hans and Anne had finished talking of war way earlier, but Anna and Katherine looked to be having a great time. Anne even got Jane to bring them scones, as they missed lunch.  
Soon, Anna had to head back home with Hans, leaving a slightly downcast Katherine Howard. When Katherine realized Anna had left one of the dogs with her, Anna was probably a mile or two away.  
Katherine cursed under her breath, wondering what she was to do with the ball of white fluff. Surely Anne would let her stay the night.

Running through a forest barefooted was not one of Cathy's best decisions, but she lost her boots back in that swamp. She glanced over her shoulder; The soldiers were quite noticeably catching up, so what did Cathy do?  
Well, quite obviously, she sped up, gaining her footage, and jumped off the cliff. Because, not like she could have made a quick turn to lose them, right? That would be crazy.  
She held her breath, bracing for the impact of the water. Her fingers were pointed downwards, with her feet straight up. Everyone knows that if you fall on your stomach, you'd die. Your lungs would collapse in and you'd have the wind knocked out of you, and then you wouldn't be able to swim. Good thing Cathy knew how to swim, yeah? Otherwise… Well, you know.  
Maybe you're wondering why she was running from the soldiers, and maybe not, but as the storyteller, I'm supposed to inform you. So yeah, miss Cathy Parr was a well known serial killer, but she didn't kill just anyone, no, no, no. She killed people who deserved it. She felt guilty after this one (and many before), obviously, but she also felt… Relief? They can't hurt anyone anymore, she told herself. But why did she feel guilt? Because she was human. Humans feel things. Some do not, yes that is true, but Cathy did. She mostly killed men, as they did many wrong things to the women around them, but there was always the occasional woman. Some killers murder on the spot, some get to know the person before they do their deed. Cathy was one of the latter. She worked smart, not hard.  
The freezing water hit her skin like a gunshot. It was quick and cold. She could hear the muffled voices of the soldiers as they scanned the water. She pumped her legs slowly, making her way to a small cave under the water. Said water was clear, and a mix between green and blue which glowed a bright turquoise, so light wasn't a problem. Her sleep-room was merely a sunken pit with long branches lined around it. Many cottons and furs were lined on the inside for comfort. It didn't look half bad, really. She had a wooden box full of riches from her previous kills, and a sack made from scratchy fabric for clothing, most of which consisted of soft tunics and wrinkled leggings that were much too big for her.  
She slipped off her shabby socks, throwing them in her sleep-room as she unwrapped the bandage around her ankle. She stretched over to her pit, reaching for a new flannel to put round her foot. Hurry, hurry, hurry!  
Blood dripped into the white sand, dying it red.  
She tied it off, cutting the circulation to a stop.  
Cathy slung her bag over her shoulder, slamming it into the sand in front of her. She happily took out a slab of bread and pulled a small piece off. She had to savor this.

"Are you sure we ought to be doing this?" Jane asked in a hushed whisper. Her and Catherine were doing… Things, while Jane was supposed to be at dinner.  
"Of course we ought not, but we want to. Do we not?"  
"Of course we do!" Jane hissed. "But I am to be expected at dinner. You should come-"  
"Jane," Catherine sighed. She pushed Jane off of her, standing up from the large bed. "you know I'm not allowed. I'm not even supposed to be here! Henry would never allow it."  
"But he never said you weren't allowed in!" Jane reasoned. She pulled Catherine close, their noses just touching, and kissed her softly. Her lips pressed against Catherine's cheeks, her forehead, her nose, and her lips.  
"It's sorta implied, Janey." she whispered. She paused before mumbling, "Do you have to go?"  
"Well, maybe not." Jane chuckled.  
"Good." Catherine pressed her face to Jane's chest, hugging her close. Catherine's lips were in a pout as she kept her arms around Jane. Don't judge her, she's clingy.  
"You're adorable, Catherine." Jane cooed, running her nimble fingers through her paramours' hair. "Are you tired?" Her only response was a quiet hum.  
In short, Jane was happy. In a longer, more detailed point, Jane was eccentric. She had Catherine nestled under her chin, snoring ever so softly. She missed dinner, but that hardly mattered. The only thing that mattered right now was, you probably guessed it, Catherine.

Anne swirled her spoon through her dinner.  
"This is some really good soup." she piped in. Margaret nodded.  
"Very Nice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3<3 have a spiffing day lovelies <3<3

**Author's Note:**

> <3<3 have a great day, love <3<3


End file.
